Fun With Toppings
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Emma and Regina on a froyo date. EDITED: 18 July 2016


This is nothing more (or less) than unabashed PWP crackfic. I was writing some very serious stuff and decided I needed a bit of a break. So...tumblr...yeah. I found a prompt and it became this. It was meant to be fluffy and cute but our girls had other ideas, as is often the case. I tried to rein them in as much as possible but it wasn't easy. Anywho, I hope you guys like this. And that it actually makes even a modicum of sense.

* * *

 **Artwork:** The accompanying artwork is by SarahJ aka my favourite brat. Full pic can be found on my AO3  & Pinterest.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Imagine your OTP going on a froyo date. One overfills their cup with every imaginable flavour while the other stares and silently judges.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _OUAT_.

* * *

 **Fun With Toppings**

Regina took a small bite of her frozen yogurt, smiling at the smooth taste. She hadn't been too optimistic when Lily decided to turn Ingrid's ice cream shop into a froyo bar. A dragon selling frozen desserts didn't sound like the best idea but somehow Emma had talked her into it. Now she was wondering how the town had gone without for so long. The concoction was absolutely divine and Regina had acquired quite a taste for it.

"You look like you're enjoying that a bit too much." Emma commented as she took a seat across the table.

"You know me, dear. I like to...savour tasty things." she winked and slowly licked her spoon clean.

"Don't I know it." Emma smirked, her eyes never leaving Regina's mouth as she seemed to drift off into some memory or other.

The brunette grinned as her girlfriend finally shook herself out of it with a blush and she was about to continue when she was distracted by Emma diving into her own frozen treat. It wasn't the gusto with which she ate that drew Regina's attention. Not this time, at least. No, it was the concoction itself.

"What the hell is that?"

"Wha?" Emma asked around a mouthful of yogurt.

"That...thing." The brunette cringed at Emma's lack of manners, pointing at the dessert.

"Um...froyo?" Emma answered after, thankfully, swallowing.

Regina glanced down at her own bowl with its simple vanilla yogurt topped with apples and a caramel sauce before returning her attention to the other woman's dessert. The bowl was overflowing with what appeared to be three different yogurt flavours, topped with an obscene amount of candy pieces and hot fudge. How had she even gotten it all to fit? Regina raised her eyes to find Emma grinning like an idiot before shovelling in another outrageous spoonful. She could only shake her head in baffled amusement as he eyes travelled down the other woman's body, taking in the lithe figure. How did she manage to never gain an ounce when she ate that way? Not that Regina would ever complain about it since she too benefitted from the blonde's fast metabolism. Her brown eyes slowly drifted upward again only to be met with knowing green ones.

"You're drooling." Emma winked.

"Queens do not drool." she argued, emitting her best regal glare.

"Maybe not, but you just did."

"On the contrary, my dear, I was merely wondering how you could possibly eat that junk."

"Junk?" Emma looked affronted by the word.

"Yes, dear. Junk. One of these days eating like that is going to kill you."

"Ah, but what a way to go." Emma grinned as she took another heaping spoonful.

"You're disgusting."

"But you love me anyway."

"Against my better judgement." Regina responded in an aggrieved tone, rolling her eyes at the pout Emma sent her way. "Now, eat your atrocious concoction before it melts."

"You really shouldn't knock it until you've tried it." Emma said as she held out her spoon toward Regina. "C'mon, you know you wanna."

"I most certainly do not." Regina pulled back in disgust.

"Aw, but it's soooo yummy." Emma said coaxingly, sporting her best puppy-dog expression.

"Put away the doe eyes, dear." Regina rolled her eyes even as she fought to hold onto her resolve.

"You're no fun." Emma whined but pulled the spoon away. Instead, she laced her hand with Regina's and leant close. "I didn't hear you complaining about toppings last night, though."

Regina's face reddened as she recalled the bowl of whipped cream that never made it to the pie she'd baked the day before. She glanced around to be certain no one had overheard then back to Emma...who was now wearing an evil smirk. The look made her both wary and excited.

"Y'know, if we were at home, I could show you just how much fun a variety of toppings can be."

Regina's eyes widened for a split second before she answered the challenge in the blonde's eyes with a wave of her hand.

No one in the froyo bar batted an eye when the mayor and the sheriff disappeared in a plume of purple smoke. And no one wanted to question why their desserts and an extra bowl of whipped cream did the same seconds later.

 **The End**


End file.
